the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Alter
Alter (original name Norman) is an evil, selfish, and vain HD300 diesel hybrid. Backstory Once upon a time, Alter was not originally called "Alter" he was called: "Norman". And Norman was a very powerful diesel engine, and he gain a huge following because of it. Hence is why his hench sisters Samantha and Slate became loyal to him, and remain loyal to him till this day. Until one December night, Norman was sent to work at a harbor. And so many visitors and royal people came to witness his power in action, and when everything was ready he stormed off. But suddenly, a steam locomotive got in his way and stole the points before the main line, but by the time he saw the engine it was too late. He crashed into a head on collision! All the passengers, the conductor, driver, and engine were killed, but Norman somehow survived, but was mangled up badly, he was nearly dead, but didn't die. He was taken to a laboratory where some scientists performed an experiment, and had his old engine was placed into a dolphin-like engine! And he had a different engine that wasn't quite that powerful, and this made Norman's hatred gave in and he changed his name to "Alter" and vowed to get revenge and to get his old engine back. And while doing so, he found a book of the old Sith Lords. And so he then discover that he is born made from the Force, and soon he begin studying the dark ways of the Force. And he then became a gunner expert and constructed his very first lightsaber with a red kyber crystal and he became an expert force user. Bio 'Role in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures, Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures, and Little Bear's Adventures:' Alter made his first appearance in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Iron Man", where one of his minions told him that she has found Dolphy. Which delights Alter, and soon when Dolphy gets captured Alter explains his story to him, which surprises Dolphy, and then tells the former that he's gonna kill him once he gets his old engine back. But soon this fails, Then in "Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions", he appears only in a post-credit scene and looks through all the memories of Little Bear's Adventures with Legendary Pokémon and that he is impress, but deep down, he wants to use them to rule the entire world with Little Bear and his friends' knowledge over them. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens", he is revealed to be part of the First Order, with some other villains, however the only thing that he hates are Kylo Ren and General Hux. Afterwards, when the planet begins to collapse, he's confronted by Dolphy, Sunset Shimmer, and Tempest. As Tempest and Sunset then charge at him only to be lift up by Alter and he calls them "traitors" and blasts them with Force Lightning as Dolphy, but Dolphy gets cut by Alter's lightsaber and he gets knocked out from the battle. And then he gets ready to kill him but then Sunset jumps in a duel against the Sith Lord, outlasting Alter but she too was beaten, and then Tempest tries to duel him but she too gets beaten. But then Queen Novo and Gandalf came in as Alter tried to subdue them with a combination of Force lightning and hurling machinery and parts of trees at Novo and Gandalf. When that failed, Alter insisted on settling their contest with a lightsaber duel. Leaping into action, the three engaged in a fierce duel. Novo and Gandalf, using their mastery of the Force, showed great agility as they leaped about the woods, with Alter becoming increasingly frustrated at them inability to overcome the diminutive master. But then the Brian, Sylveon, Skystar, and Silverstream rushed in as Brian, Sykstar, and Silver duel with Alter as Sylveon uses her Fairy-type move attack, while this distracted Alter, Gandalf and Novo used this opening to blast the former with Electric Judgement. Subduing him. But then before the planet explodes, Alter used the Force to topple a massive tree the wounded Dolphy, Sunset Shimmer, and Tempest in an effort to distract the 2 Je'Daii. As Novo saves the 4 Jedi, Alter made his escape in his shuttle, but he assures them that he'll be back. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi", he is revealed to be loyal to Supreme Leader Snoke and is the only thing he cares about. And during when Kylo Ren comes to Supreme Leader Snoke, Alter tells him that he didn't kill Han Solo, like a true and real Sith lord, he only killed him because of his arrogance. And after Snoke zaps him with Force lightning, Samantha appears via on hologram that there approaching the Resistance fleet, as Alter drives past Kylo Ren and whispers in his ear that he is no Sith lord. And later, Samantha and Slate ask him why doesn't he show respect for Kylo Ren, and Alter explains that he is just a boy, and does not find him like a true and real Sith lord, as he considers the other pasts Dark lords: Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious are true and real Sith Lords and that it has some meaning to it. And he also finds him rather clumsy, with lack of proper training, and can easily kill himself with his crossguard lightsaber. Later after the attack on the Resistance Fleet, he asked Kylo Ren why he didn't attack the bridge. Kylo Ren explains that he got distracted which makes Alter yell at him, and punches him in the stomach and calls him a real cutup, and tells him if he freezes like that again, he'll easily get killed. Then he tells him to get out of his sight, with one way or another he'll be out of the Knights of Ren. Later when Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore are taken to Supreme Leader Snoke on the Supremacy, Slate tells him Alter that Percy, some of our heroes friends, and several Resistance troops are on the ship and Dolphy is with them, which delights Alter. But later after Kylo Ren kills Snoke, he, Rey, Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and Pea kill Snoke's guards, and after Anakin's lightsaber broke in two, Holdo uses the Resistance ship to ram the Supremacy with Light speed, and the others escape the collapsing Supremacy, Alter, the villains, and General Hux find Snoke dead, as Kylo Ren tells them that Rey killed him, and declares himself as new supreme leader. Then Alter asks Pea why didn't she stop them, as Pea explains the they were too powerful to beat, and that's when Alter realizes that she helped Kylo Ren kill Snoke and let Brian and the others escape, and he painfully shocks her with Force Lighting one hundred fold on her, then he tells Samantha and Slate to hold her, and for good this time. And later during the battle of Crait, our heroes and the remaining Resistance escape on board the Millennium Falcon, Alter growls in anger and tells them that it's not over yet. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX", Then Alter makes his last stand in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises", 'Role in the Chronicles' Alter returns again in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles as the real and true main antagonist. Alter first makes his reappearance in " " Then Alter makes his last stand in "Vengeance & Rage! - Part 1" Then in the anticipated second part "Vengeance & Rage! - Part 2" He then arrives on Kamino with his super weapon The Red Giant, and he decides to do a test fire on the planet, but before that the turned Clone Equines looked more like First Order Stormtroopers, and they steal all of the Clone Equine data to create more clones, and all of the ships and walkers, and Alter orders them to kill all of the Kaminoan's. And after that test was done, he fires the Red Giant and destroys the whole planet! Later, he pretends to get captured his plan was to find out how much Dr. Rovel and Professor Zord had told the CIA about them and to fake the theis death's while on board their flight and then crash the plane with no survivors. To that end a plane full of Clone Equines tailed the CIA plane whilst airborne. When the CIA operative overseeing the capture attempted to interrogate his men by pretending to shoot them and throw them out of the plane, Alter pointed out that their attempts wouldn't work because the hooded men had no reason to give in when the CIA operative was only putting on a show. Alter also told the CIA personnel his plan as the agent removed Alter's hood, knowing that they would not survive the attack, and broke free of the restraints just as more of the Clone Equines arrived from the LAAT's and shot the CIA personnels. In addition, the Troopers also brought in a cadaver to transfer Rovel and Zord's blood to fake the formers deaths. Alter also had one of his "brother" mercenaries stay behind in order to ensure they had the expected death toll and he also promised the mercenary that "the fire rises". He told the panicking doctor and scientist to calm down as the mission was successfully accomplished. Later in the film, Scott joins with Alter who is now know as "Devastation" under complete control of the Symbiote, and he explains that how Brian had betrayed him and that he's planning to turn back to the light side, so Alter decides to lure Brian here and kill him for revenge. Personality Norman was once a very popular and boastful diesel, and he only cares for diesels. But he is very cold, mean, and cruel towards steam locomotives, as he finds them weak, slow, cheap, non-engaging, and outdated. In fact, he shows no emotion to steams even when they need help. But soon however, after his fatal accident with a steam engine and his old engine gone, he hated them even more, and he now vows for diesels to rule instead of steamies, however he considers Rusty, Knockout, and some other friendly diesels that help out steam engines as "traitors". And his anger made him very powerful and he soon learned the ways of the Force and the Dark side, as he studied the other past fallen Sith. And was soon a very powerful Sith Lord. And according to Dolphy to only things he does to his prisoners are: "Starve, Work, Torture" (S.W.T.). And he does not want the other villains to interfere with his business. Even Bradey O'Diesel. And he also has a love for Pokémon, as a matter in fact he owns a Blaziken, Honchkrow, Cacturne, Crawdaunt, Gengar, and Garchomp. And he also has a taste for Kaiju's such as: Godzilla, King Kong, Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. But in deep down he wants to control Legendary Pokémon and Kaiju's, as he captured Little Bear and Eevee to look into their minds about them and want's to control them. And he also has a deep hatred towards Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex. And he has a taste for corrupting royalty into Sith lords. And then in Vengeance & Rage!, his true plans are finally revealed when in fact he was the one that started the Clone Equine Army. And he wanted Drill Sergeant Terminator to be killed in order for his Clone Equine troopers and diesels to be his new army, since he claims that evil droids and troopers don't mix and he also managed to subdue Brian Griffin to Dark Side to kill all the Jedi Knights, capture the Equinelantis Jedi Council members, and murder the Sith Droid Empire leaders. Physical Appearance Alter is a male HD300 diesel hybrid locomotive with a red coat, and a white running board. And has a yellow and Black hazard striped buffer beams with a silver knuckle coupler that is chain and link coupling compatible. And in equine-form, Alter is a Unicorn Stallion with a red coat, and black mane and tail. And has the Sith Logo with a Jericho 941 pistol, and Old Republic Era Sith Lightsaber as a Cutie Mark. And Alter has Sith Yellow eyes, which he often times uses Teal Contact lenses to hide. Then in Chancellor Norton form, Main weaponry *DShK heavy machine gun *IMI Jericho 941 R chambered in 9x19mm *Red Sith Lightsaber Skills & Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills': *'Force Skills': *'Magic Skills': *'Superior intellect': *'Enhanced strength': List of partners/henchmen *Samantha and Slate *Pea (Formerly) Trivia *Alter made his first appearance in *Alter then guest stars in Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Hiatt Grey's OC Engines Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Hiatt Grey's Engines Category:Arrested Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Thugs Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Hegemony Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Cryomancers Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Terroists Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Minds Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Delusional characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Universal Threats Category:God Wannabe Category:Hiatt Grey's Original Characters Category:Strong Characters